


birds flying high, you know how I feel

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Universe, Flirting, M/M, Office Sex, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: The monastery's visiting Reason professor is smart, talented, and a bit of a flirt. He's had his eye on the seemingly tightly-wound Seteth for a while, and stops by his office to see if he can help relieve some tension.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Original Character(s)
Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	birds flying high, you know how I feel

Naven knocked sharply on the wooden door, not really waiting for the terse “Come in” before he started opening it. He felt a smile creep across his lips when he saw his fellow professor, not looking up from what he was doing. He looked fetching as ever, forehead in one hand, green waves tumbling to the side as his quill scratched rhythmically across the page. 

Naven strode in and closed the door behind him without being asked. He skipped up the two steps and perched irreverently on a corner of the desk, close enough that he knew he’d interfere. 

“Seteth. Come on. You’ve been holed up in here every night this week. Live a little. Some of the staff are having drinks in the dining hall. Come and join us.” He made his voice as honeyed and wheedling as he knew how, adding just a little bit of a tease. Not all the way to “fully-distracting-Laney-from-a-training-session” seductive, but close. 

Seteth made a little noncommittal hum in the back of his throat. 

Naven leaned back peering at the paperwork Seteth was working on and also aware that his closely-tailored shirt would pull across his torso, displaying it to its best advantage. Though he knew it was a bit much, he also ran the hand he wasn't leaning on through his hair, further tousling blond waves and allowing him to grin down rakishly when Seteth finally looked up. 

“Is there something you need?”

Naven thought he caught the slightest bit of hesitation in Seteth's voice, usually dignified, dismissive, or both. He pressed his advantage. 

“Other than to issue a friendly invitation and get you to have some fun?” Naven knew his smile was verging on wicked, and he let it stay that way until he saw small pink spots appear on Seteth’s cheekbones. 

He sat up and laced his fingers together in front of him, stretching his arms out and rolling his neck. “I can _ definitely _ think of a few things, but let's start there.”

From the corner of his eye, Naven caught an emerald gaze lingering on his forearms under his rolled-up sleeves, and glancing over his hips. Good. 

Seteth’s quill stopped scratching, and he laid it down. 

“This is better.” Naven leaned sideways over Seteth, getting more of a look at the documents than the Church probably wanted him to and twitching his finger at the corner of the pages. “But shouldn’t we get rid of this? You deserve a break from time to time, you know.”

Naven had gotten close enough that his breath danced over Seteth’s hair, making the strands flutter. 

Seteth turned to look at him. “Don’t you have a wife?”

“Mmm hmmm,” Naven agreed dreamily. “Most gorgeous knight of Seiros you’ve ever seen. _ She _ thinks you're a stunner, too.” He traced the tip of one finger under Seteth’s chin, keeping his face turned toward him. 

“... Too?” Seteth was clearly a little taken aback, and Naven sighed internally. Really, if he were any more obvious he’d have paraded to this man's office stark naked, and he was pretty sure _ that _would revoke his visiting professor privileges. 

“Yes, Seteth.” Naven turned his hand to let the pads of his fingers dance along Seteth's jaw. “You are impossibly, _ distractingly_, gorgeous.” Naven grew thoughtful. He ran his thumb down the side of Seteth’s neck, assessing.

“Did you like my seminar last weekend?”

Seteth just nodded, his expression unreadable. 

“What was your favorite part?”

Abruptly, Seteth got up from the chair and clasped his hands behind his back. Naven sat back and blinked; he hadn't expected an _ actual _ answer. Damn. He’d engaged Seteth’s pedantic side, and as endearing as it could be, Naven had other goals this evening. 

Seteth paced his own office, voice measured and thoughtful. 

“You have an excellent command of Reason. It’s no surprise to me that you were asked to guest lecture here, despite your lack of a Crest."

Naven opened his mouth to try to get the conversation back on its flirty track, but Seteth turned on his heel and walked back toward him. There was a glint of something Naven didn’t recognize in his eyes, but he thought he liked it.

“But that's not what you're asking me at all, is it?”

Naven grinned, back on familiar ground. 

“You’re asking me if I noticed you. The soft cadence of your voice, the curve of your body as you gesture in front of a crowd, the way that your eyes linger on certain people longer than others…”

Seteth moved closer until his breath danced across Naven’s lips. 

The answer, _ Professor_, is yes. I believe I have noticed and desired you as much as you claim to have done the same.”

Seteth’s lips were parted now, and he was breathing faster. He leveled a gaze at Naven and held it. 

If we are of an understanding, then.”

And just like that, Seteth swept the upper hand from Naven faster than the strong force of a Cutting Gale.

His mouth crashed into Naven's own with a strong need that didn't surprise Naven—he'd expected the slightly uptight man to be pent up— but also a _ command _that absolutely did. 

Surprise him. 

_ Damn. _Naven's thoughts became less coherent as Seteth wound a hand around the back of his head. As strong fingers grasped his hair and pulled a little, Seteth's tongue plundered Naven's mouth, and he felt his heart pound as he responded. Naven was back on his heels, literally and figuratively, and it was absolutely one of his favorite places to be. 

He needn't stay here, necessarily, however. Two could play at this game, and thank the Goddess, Seteth had finally launched an opening gambit. He pulled back slightly, both of them breathing faster. Before Seteth could grow uncertain, Naven dove forward and pressed lips just behind Seteth’s ear.

Seteth shuddered under Naven’s touch, and when his tongue flicked out to caress the skin there, Naven heard Seteth’s breath catch in his throat. Catlike and furtive, a smile curved his lips before he put them to further use. Confident Naven was, but it was always nice to have confirmation of mutual attraction. 

He slid a hand up the back of Seteth’s neck and into his hair. A small moan vibrated under his lips, and Naven nipped just a little. That drew a growl, and Naven's eyes widened as Seteth pulled him close in a rough, insistent gesture. Naven's own hands grasped the fabric of Seteth's shirt tightly and surged toward him, capturing his mouth again in a kiss that was scandalous and filthy in its insistence. 

Seteth walked Naven back until he felt the hard surface of the desk bump into him from behind. A devious grin danced across his lips. He’d planned to invite the straight-laced priest back to his own room if things progressed that far, but the delicious idea of an illicit coupling right here in Seteth’s office was irresistible. 

His fingers danced over one of the shiny gold buttons at Seteth’s neck, loosening it with light movements. Naven held Seteth’s emerald gaze with a look which, he believed he’d been told, fell somewhere between “teasing” and “insufferable.” He felt the grin pull at his lips and tilted his head, bending close to press his lips to Seteth’s neck again.

The answer was a low moan and Seteth’s hands sliding around Naven’s waist to untuck his shirt and slide cool hands underneath it, caressing his skin with a gentle, careful touch that contrasted with the fury with which Seteth kissed him again, hard, echoing Naven’s own unspoken demands. 

Naven found himself hoisted up and then lowered down to the wooden surface of the desk with a strength that surprised him—and also sent warmth pooling through his groin. 

He bit his lip in response, and watched the flush on Seteth's cheeks deepen. 

Naven continued to undo buttons, and soon Seteth shrugged out of his long priest's coat. Naven watched him discard it behind him in a quick rustle, and Seteth's physique underneath the dark blue coat surprised Naven just a little— he'd been expecting lithe muscles, but was treated to a little more bulk than he'd imagined, and traced light fingertips over the exposed skin. 

Naven’s fingers darted at his own shirt buttons, quickly mirroring Seteth's motions and then pulling his cotton undershirt off overhead, making a little more of the small gesture than necessary, perhaps, to show off. Seteth flushed, and the hungry look that traveled over Naven's own skin reinforced his shameless behavior. 

Naven ground slowly against Seteth's hips in a small motion that told him all he needed to know. A small sound that vaguely resembled a whine spurred him on even more. He palmed at the growing hardness in Seteth's trousers and started unfastening them, then slid to the floor. 

Naven fished a small vial out of his pocket and set it next to him with a grin, then flicked another coy gaze up at Seteth. Seteth followed his eyes over to the bottle, and then realization dawned, accompanied by a deeper flush that spread to his chest. He sputtered wordlessly just a little. 

"Presumptuous."

"Optimistic," Naven countered, with his most winning smile and a tilt of his head, just a hint of a question in the word. 

Seteth's lips parted to respond, but just then Naven finished loosening his trousers and took his length between his own lips, flicking his tongue in a light tease along the underside. What would have been a retort was lost in a sigh of pleasure, and Naven busied himself happily. He knew what he was good at, and this was high on the list.

There _ was _a decent bit of multitasking involved as things progressed: Naven’s mouth and one hand stroking and licking along Seteth’s cock; the other hand removing his own trousers and then manipulating the small bottle he’d brought with him; he realized he'd need to pause and use both hands on the second task for a moment, but was interrupted before he could do so.

“Presumptuous again, to assume I wouldn’t like to help with that,” Seteth frowned just a little, grunting as Naven swallowed him to the hilt another time. 

Naven pulled back, a thin line of saliva connecting his lips with the end of Seteth’s cock. “I thought you might like to watch.” An insolent little grin accompanied the words, and then Naven let his eyes flutter closed with a soft moan as he put on a little show.

Impatient, Seteth scooped Naven up and deposited him back on the desk, managing to save the little vial of oil in the process.

“Damn.” Naven said it out loud this time.

“What?” Seteth looked equal parts worried and disapproving.

“You’re strong as hell.” Naven grinned. The man was a couple of inches shorter than he was, and he really was astounded at the easy way he’d been picked up.

Well. Astounded probably wasn’t _ quite _the correct word. Aroused was probably closer to the correct term.

Thoughts of physical prowess were soon drowned out by a riot of sensation as Seteth captured his mouth yet again while simultaneously taking over the task of fingering him open. He was gentle and careful, and his movements were vulnerable in their hesitance. Naven wasn’t sure if it was inexperience, a long dry spell, or actual tenderness that motivated it—maybe some combination. 

What he did know was that any further attempt at sorting it out would have to wait. Seteth’s kisses were deep and passionate, and his tongue stroked across Naven’s at the same time as he brushed a finger across that sensitive spot deep inside. Naven moaned at the pulse that throbbed within him.

He arched and pushed forward for _ more_, pleading with hips and hands as well as the mouth that Seteth was still trying to keep occupied. 

“Look, you might have the patience of a saint, but I do not. I want your cock in me _ now_.” Naven tried to look as stern as he could with one leg looped over Seteth’s forearm and his naked ass on his desk.

An odd mixture of a flustered blush and a loud amused bark of a laugh from Seteth made Naven grin. He wasn’t sure what was so funny, but at least he’d loosened the man up a bit.

Speaking of. Naven grabbed the vial of oil from Seteth, but he snatched it back.

“Patience is indeed a virtue, but it is also a potent aphrodisiac.”

The lecturing tone was familiar; the devious grin was new, and Naven savored both, if he was honest. He tried to pout, but his face contorted in another gasp of pleasure.

“You’re awful.” He writhed and threw his head back. “The worst.” He bit his lip and caught Seteth’s eye, and his smug smile deepened. Ah, there was that streak of confidence. Naven had been hoping for that. His cock throbbed agreeably as slick fingers continued to move.

When Seteth finally pushed inside him, it was slow and deliberate, but Naven could see the strain on his face. He reached up and grasped a handful of green locks, gently. The quirky shape of Seteth’s ear was something that registered only faintly in the heat of the moment, and Naven held his gaze.

“It’s all right; you won’t hurt me.”

Seteth’s eyebrows lifted. “I’m sorry. It’s been... quite a while.” 

Naven gasped as Seteth bottomed out, then nodded vigorously. “You can move.”

A devious grin and an arched eyebrow, and Seteth's composure had returned. “That didn’t sound like _ please_, Professor.” Seteth wrapped a sure hand around Naven’s length and stroked firmly. He writhed in ecstasy.

“Oh yes, _ please _ move, Seteth, I promise I’ll be so good for you...” Naven threw his head to the side with a throaty moan as he was rewarded with the slick slide for which he’d so eagerly begged.

The combination of pleading and praise worked exactly as Naven had hoped. 

Goddess _ above_, this was even better than Naven had anticipated...and he’d anticipated it often. His skin felt electric, and as he gazed up at the beautiful man fucking him, he saw an expression of joy and surprise that made him roll his hips up to meet the next slow thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you're so good." Babbling praise tumbled from Naven's lips in time with Seteth’s increasing pace.

"Filthy. What would the Goddess think?" Seteth looked down at him with a mixture of feigned shock and growing fondness. 

"She'd be pissed that I got to you first, probably—" 

The rest of Naven's irreverence was cut off in a gasp.

There was an answering growl of assent from the face pressed unto Naven's neck, and he pulled Seteth in with legs wrapped around his back. Naven could already feel Seteth’s legs trembling, and from the display of strength earlier, it wasn’t from exertion. 

Seteth pulled back, and Naven just stared up at him adoringly. The bright pink flush had spread from his cheeks down his chest, and Naven ran his hands over the plane of Seteth's body in silent worship. 

The gorgeous sounds Seteth made as he spent himself inside Naven were more glorious than anything he'd ever heard in the cathedral, that was for sure. He stroked himself hard in response, and was soon gasping into Seteth's mouth as hands and kisses enveloped him in a sharp moment of bliss.

Seteth rested his head on Navens chest for a long moment that stretched on, comfortably. Naven played with his hair idly as their breathing slowed. 

"Can we do that like, a lot?"

A low chuckle bounced the chest resting against his, and Seteth picked his head up to look at him. "You're incorrigible."

His face grew thoughtful. "But, your logic is sound." He captured Naven's lips again in a long, lingering kiss.  
  
"Maybe next time I can actually take you out for that drink."


End file.
